Ignición
by Smithback
Summary: Flama, llama, quemar, chamuscar, ignición, fuego, Seamus finnigan, deflagración, fogoso, hoguera, calcinar, sexo, combustión, quema, inflamación, ardimiento, calor, ardor, lava, fusión, ardiente… eran algunos sinónimos que se le venían a la


Ignición

A Hermione Granger siempre le había gustado el fuego. No se consideraba pirómana, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo podía pasar horas solo viendo el fuego. Era fascinante.

Uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendió fue el del fuego mágico. Esa pequeña flama azul. Fascinante.

Le gustaba el fuego y todo lo relacionado a él. Desde la parte química del fuego, pasando por los movimientos de la varita, incluyendo la forma en que las flamas danzaban, y por supuesto, las personas que lo conjuraban. Personas especialistas en conjurar el fuego, ya sea que se diesen cuenta o no. Fue así como desde el primer año, Hermione Granger posó su atención en Seamus Finnigan.

Los primeros años fue solo una fascinación por como podía prenderle fuego incluso al agua; por ahí del cuarto año, comenzó a fijarse mas en el chico que en su fuego, y ya por el sexto año, estaba mas que fascinada por el fuego que el chico encendía en ella. Suponía ella que era esa afinidad que tenía Seamus por el fuego, lo que la atraía tanto.

Vio entonces su oportunidad un día que lo encontró fuera del horario permitido. La verdad pudo haberlo dejado pasar, después de todo el chico solo se había pasado unos pocos minutos practicando transformaciones. Pero claro, no era el hecho de haber faltado al reglamento, sino la forma en que ella se aprovecharía de ello.

"seamus, ¿sabes que pasan de las diez, verdad?" entró Hermione silenciosa al aula.

"Hermione, hola, no, no, pero son solo unos minutos, ¿no?" decía él chico mientras revisaba su reloj. "lo vez, son solo cinco minutos y puedo llegar en unos siete minutos a la torre. ¿no castigarías a un amigo, ¿verdad Granger? A un compañero, a un Grifindor,.. ¿o si?"

Hermione se acercó mas al chico. "humm.. eso dependería.. tendrías que hacer meritos, Seamus." Dijo ya a pocos pasos de él.

"¿meritos? ¿Qué clase de méritos?" preguntó el inocente hombre, realmente curioso.

"¡OH!, ya sabes, siempre me ha fascinado como interactúas con el fuego." Comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa del chico."

Se emocionó ante la probable insinuación de la castaña, pero tenía que estar seguro. "si, bueno, me gustan las cosas calientes, ¿te gustan las cosas calientes, Granger?"

Hermione sonrió seductoramente. "me encantan las cosas calientes, Seamus." Posó la mano sobre el miembro del chico. A lo que Seamus solo pudo abrir grandes los ojos. Jamás se hubiese imaginado a la prudente prefecta Hermione Granger, tan… venturosa. Pero recomponiéndose un poco… tenía que hacer méritos, ¿no?

Seamus cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y besó hambrientamente a la chica. Pronto, sus bocas se convirtieron en una pequeña zona de combate. Ninguno daba tregua al control.

"fuego." Murmuró Hermione.

"¿Qué?" dijo él entre besos.

Hermione logró separarse lo suficiente para decirle que faltaba fuego. Él frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión.

Hermione levantó la varita y le prendió fuego a algunas bancas.

Seamus abrió la boca estupefacto. ¿En verdad era ésta la sensata Hermione Granger con la que había tomado clases los últimos años? Hermione se separó un poco mas y con la varita comenzó a mover las bancas y el escritorio. Al final, el escritorio estaba rodeado de las ardientes bancas...

Seamus se excitó ante la idea de tener sexo entre el fuego.

"si juegas con fuego, te quemas Granger" dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo y se acercaban al escritorio.

"exacto." Respondió ella.

Se quitaban la ropa mientras se acercaban al escritorio. Para cuando llegaron ahí, solo tenían puesto la ropa interior. Hermione se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a masajear el duro miembro de Seamus sobre su boxer.

Seamus mordía los pechos de Hermione por enzima del sostén. Tubo de repente una idea. Tubo que alejarse un poco de la ahora confundida chica, para tomar su varita que hacía tirada en el piso.

Apuntó la varita a un tirante del sostén. Pronto éste comenzó a quemarse en una controlada flama.

Le sorprendió que Granger comenzara a respirar mas rápido excitada. Siguió entonces con el otro tirante; la flama consumió por completo el tirante. Siguió, con mas cuidado, bajando la flama. El sostén cayó al piso, quemado por un lado.

Seamus vio la chamuscada prenda, con raro orgullo. Después posó su vista en la castaña, para encontrar una visión divina.

Una increíblemente sexy Hermione Granger rodeada de fuego estaba frente a él, los pechos blancos y cremosos con unos lindos y rosados pezones apuntando hacia él, invitándolo a probarlos, y una traviesa mano de Hermione se colaba entre sus muslos, entre sus bragas. Y el fuego. ¿OH glorioso fuego! Jamás se había sentido tan excitado.

De un solo movimiento, se posicionó entre sus piernas, remplazó la mano de la chica con la propia y la recostó. Se besaban y acariciaban con pasión con frenesí y necesidad. No supo en que momento ambos habían quedado completamente desnudos; solo supo que veía ahora el maravilloso y húmedo sexo de Hermione y que jamás en su vida había visto algo tan fascinante; incluso mas que el fuego.

Hermione rodeó la cadera del chico con una pierna, incitándolo a que ardieran juntos. Sin dudarlo demasiado, Seamus accedió.

Caliente, fogosa, ardiente. Eran algunas de las palabras que pasaban por las cabezas de los amantes. Ninguno se daba cuenta, pero las flamas crecían a cada instante; mientras se acercaban al clímax, las llamas a su alrededor se acercaban mas y mas, algunos cabellos de Hermione y de Seamus, se chamuscaban. Por instantes sus cuerpos parecían ser el fuego mismo. Si alguien lo viera, no reconocería a los dos cuerpos, solo vería una gran flama, una sola y enorme flama que danzaba

Hermione sentía quemarse. Podía jurar estar entre deliciosas brazas mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Dean estaba seguro de que había tocado el sol en el momento en el que derramó su semilla en Hermione. Solo las veces que había por curiosidad tocado el fuego , había sentido algo cercano, aunque definitivamente no tan intenso.

Estuvieron unidos por varios minutos, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando se separaron, vieron su ropa en el suelo con varios agujeros con los bordes chamuscados. Nada de la ropa interior volvería a servirles. Las bancas, algunas ya hacían calcinadas o derretidas, otras apenas si se sostenían, y las menos, se veían igual que siempre. Con un movimiento de varita, regresó Hermione todo a su lugar. Nadie podría sospechar lo que había sucedido. La única diferencia eran las varias bancas faltantes y por supuesto el olor a fuego, a quemado y a sexo. Seamus, antes de irse, abrió las ventanas.

Si alguien los viese, podría suponer que acababan de sobrevivir a un violento incendio. Claro que las enormes sonrisas de satisfacción, rebatirían esa risible idea.

Hasta el final de ese año, las bancas seguirían desapareciendo.

Notas de la flamante autora:

Y…¿qué opinan?

Faltó algo? Algo que les gustaría que cambiara?

Dejen sus comentarios!

Gracias, suerte, bye

Los personajes pertenecen a la que si debe ser nombrada, J. K. R.


End file.
